Channel Orange
by The-Big-AA
Summary: Naruto and Hinata became a dynamic duo after defeating the Ten Tailed Beast. Will they take their relationship to a whole new level? NaruHina. Lime in the second chapter.
1. End

_**End**_

After saving the world from Ten Tailed Beast, Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Uzumaki became a true dynamic duo to hail from the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto's raw power and determination combined with Hinata's intelligence and precision made them an unstoppable force on the battlefield. Together, they ensured that the world was at peace.

Off the battlefield, Hinata still had trouble expressing herself around Naruto; she was still timid in his presence. At her best, she would bow her head and blush whenever Naruto was in sight. At her worst, she would faint if they shared an intimate moment. It didn't matter how many missions they went on together, if she declared her undying admiration for him, or even if their close friends commented on how great of a team they were together. She was utterly awestruck and timid whenever he was around.

But there was no denying how much she was in love with him.

Naruto and Hinata returned to the Hidden Leaf Village from a week long mission to the Hidden Mist Village. It wasn't anything too exciting or dangerous but they did get to spend some time together. Any time Hinata can spend with Naruto is time well spent in her eyes. They walked through the village on their way to check in with Lady Tsunade. Naruto had his eyes fixated on the white clouds above while Hinata followed close behind. As he walked, she saw an orange aura shroud his body. He oozed confidence while keeping a nonchalant attitude. Anything Naruto did in Hinata's eyes was marvelous.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto called out behind him, "are you feeling alright? You're walking kinda slow, ya know."

Hinata snapped out of her daze as she saw Naruto make a full stop. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Naruto shrugged off Hinata's reply and kept walking. "I'm still bummed out that grandma gave us such an easy mission again. I may only be a genin, but I deserve better missions than these. Oh well. At least we're getting両50,000 out of it."

Hinata bowed her head and poked her index fingers together. She was happy Naruto was acknowledging her as his equal. "And, we got to spend time together."

Naruto paused to think about what Hinata had said and smiled, which made Hinata blush. After the World War, Hinata and Naruto didn't spend too much time together. The Hyūga clan had to plan Neji's funeral while Naruto kept training, eating ramen, and going on missions. They spent some time together but it was normally with their close friends while their missions kept them too preoccupied to bond.

"I don't know," Naruto said, "You'll probably get tired of me if we spend more time together."

"I promise I won't!" Hinata reassured.

"Ohhh I'm just teasing. We make a great team, believe it!"

"Thank you for saying that, Naruto." Hinata was deeply flattered that she finally had Naruto's full recognition. It didn't matter that she still couldn't fully express her true feelings to him. She was just glad that Naruto was lauding her.

"Do you remember when we faced off against Obito?" Naruto continued, "He couldn't match our power at all no matter how ultimate he thought he was."

"Well, our friends did help out," Hinata corrected.

Naruto groaned after Hinata had corrected him. "Okay, we had the rest of our friends to help us out. But their actions were spearheaded by us ya know."

"Spearheaded?" Hinata was surprised that Naruto was using words outside of his normal vocabulary.

"I saw the word in one of pervy sage's books. When I looked it up in a dictionary, I kinda liked it. It's even fun to say! Spearheaded." Hinata chuckled at Naruto's discretion for the new word, but was somewhat proud that he was trying new things.

Naruto heard Hinata's chuckle and started to laugh along with her. "You think it's funny too?"

"Yes actually," Hinata answered, "you're always pretty funny, Naruto."

"I knew someone would appreciate my sense of humor one day!"

Hinata's face turned red while Naruto smiled and looked into her eyes. They both giggled and shared a silence for a couple of moments, but it wasn't awkward. They both felt quite comfortable in their silence. Naruto maintained the eye contact but started to blush after awhile. He looked away and put his hands behind his head to begin walking again. Hinata followed him until they reached Lady Tsunade's office to receive their payment.

"So I assume there wasn't any trouble with the mission?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course not grandma," Naruto replied while Hinata nodded her head no, "it was a B-ranked mission with a crazy high payout. I wasn't gonna screw this up for any reason."

"Yes, that's nice Naruto," Tsunade retorted, "but I was actually asking Hinata."

Naruto grinned and stepped back while Hinata looked up to talk to the Hokage. "There was no trouble with the mission at all, Lady Tsunade. The families were quite headstrong but Naruto and I were able to ease tensions."

"That's good to hear," Shizune replied, "Lady Tsunade and I were really worried that this was going to escalate into a multinational affair. We're glad you two were successful."  
"It was our pleasure," Hinata said while smiling. Naruto rubbed his hands together anticipating the reward.

"I know you're waiting for your money Naruto," Tsunade noted, "so here you go. You two deserved it. You two are dismissed."

Naruto and Hinata received their payouts from Lady Tsunade and left her office. Shizune inched towards the Hokage with a smile on her face.

"They're going to make such a good couple, won't they?" Shizune inquired.

"He's an impetuous, loudmouthed idiot," Tsunade responded with her arms crossed, "I have no idea what she sees in him."

"In her defense, so were my uncle and your brother. Also Jiraiya for that matter."

Tsunade shook her head and sighed, agreeing with Shizune's statement.

Naruto and Hinata continued walking through the village with nowhere to go. Neither of them seemed to mind, however. They simply enjoyed each other's company after being emotionally apart for so long. Naruto realized he was getting ahead of Hinata, so he slowed down to match her speed and hold her hand. This nearly caused Hinata to pass out but she maintained her composure, albeit with a beet red face. It was not because this was the first time they had an intimate moment; Naruto was just casual about it. Hinata thought it was best not to make such a great deal out of it, but inside she was elated.

"I should've asked this earlier, but what are you planning to do with your money?" Naruto asked.

"Umm," Hinata stuttered, "I probably will probably save more of it."

"I almost forgot," Naruto smirked, "you practically come from money."

"Yeah, I guess." Hinata had thought Naruto resented her family's wealth.

"But I guess you have a point," Naruto continued, "I'm probably going to put some of it away. It's not everyday I get paid両25,000 for a mission, ya know."

"That sounds like a good idea," Hinata replied.

"Though there is one thing I wanna do with some of my money, tonight."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion, wondering what Naruto would want to spend his money on.

Naruto took a deep breath before starting his next sentence; "I wanna take you out to dinner."

Hinata had to muster all of her strength to prevent herself from fainting in the middle of the Hidden Leaf Village. She couldn't believe that Naruto uttered the words she wanted to hear for so long. As much as she tried to maintain her composure, she started to teeter over but Naruto held onto her before she could hit the floor.

"I would love to." Hinata muttered as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that," Naruto replied.

"I would love to!" Hinata replied with more vigor.

"Great! I'm gonna to train with Kakashi sensei and Sasuke for a while, so we'll meet in front of the academy before sunset."

Hinata's smile faded slightly as she tilted her head; "We're not going to eat ramen tonight?"

"Since I have money, I figure we could go somewhere nicer than Ichiraku's. I'm not trying to make such a big deal about this but…" Naruto paused their walking to get closer to Hinata and hold both of her hands.

"I really want this night to be special between us."

Hearing Naruto sound so tender and earnest made Hinata starry eyed.

"I can't wait to see you tonight, Naruto," Hinata declared.

"Awesome," Naruto answered, "I'll see you tonight."

Naruto left Hinata to head to the training grounds. As he left, Hinata's face lost its redness but she felt like she was floating on air. Naruto had actually asked her out on a date. She had so much to do before meeting up with him but all she could do was stare as he left for the training ground. Naruto looked back at Hinata to smile at her. Hinata smiled back until Naruto narrowly missed hitting a tree, nearly making her laugh.

She could still see the orange aura shroud him.


	2. Beginning

_Beginning_

Naruto and Hinata left the restaurant they dined at to a lively Hidden Leaf Village under the bright moonlight. Many villagers traversed through the main plaza, as it was a time for leisure. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits, laughing and smiling about anything that came to mind. Naruto and Hinata joined in on the positive attitude. Her hands held onto his arm as they laughed about what happened during their dinner.

"I still can't believe the waiter tumbled right in the middle of the restaurant!" Naruto exclaimed, "It was hilarious!"

"Yes," Hinata chuckled, "Though I still feel sorry for him." Hinata had to hold back some of her laughter while talking.

"Don't sweat it. He seemed like a good enough sport about it."

The date went well for the both of them. Naruto didn't act as rambunctious as he usually did and he tried his best to impress Hinata; he was rather suave and sophisticated. While Hinata was already impressed by the blonde ninja so he didn't need to try at all; he wanted to maintain her affections by taking her out to a fancy restaurant, dressing in his best outfit, and making himself desirable for her.

"I'm kinda annoyed that we got a free dinner though," Naruto said. He was willing and able to spend as much money on Hinata but he didn't get the chance.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you my father has connections to the restaurant," Hinata said, "I was just as surprised as you."

"You sure you didn't beg the manager to give us a free dinner?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"Possibly…" Hinata retorted, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Wow, really?" Naruto's eyes whitened as he was quite surprised Hinata would do something so sneaky.

"I'm kidding, Naruto. I would never do that to you."

Naruto chuckled in disbelief that Hinata actually pranked him. He was rather surprised; "I totally knew you were kidding. I just led you on."

Hinata blinked and chuckled knowing that she got the best of Naruto. In return, Naruto smiled while they walked through the Hidden Leaf Village hand in hand. The moon and streetlights seemed to follow them wherever they went until they eventually found a river. It was quite secluded from the rest of the village, so they sat down at the nearest stone they saw and watch the water flow downstream. Hinata felt her blush fade away; she felt much more comfortable around Naruto than usual, which allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. Naruto became the timid one since he started feeling butterflies in his stomach. He never felt anything like this, not even when he had a crush on Sakura. This was genuine attraction Naruto was feeling and it made him feel warm inside. He looked up to see the stars and moon above while Hinata turned his shoulder into a pillow.

"Your father knows that you're out with me this late right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata chuckled as Naruto voiced his fear for her father, "Yes he knows, but he is well aware that you would never even think about hurting me. He has a lot of trust in me."

"Phew," Naruto thought, "the last thing I want is her father coming after me for dating his daughter. Wait a minute…I'm dating Hinata." Naruto looked away from Hinata to hide his blush, causing Hinata to worry.

"Is everything okay Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine Hinata," Naruto muttered, "I'm just kinda surprised that you look so awesome tonight."

Hinata's eyes brightened as Naruto complimented her look. He didn't make an effort to comment on Hinata's white sundress throughout dinner because he didn't think it was too jarring, but seeing her under the moonlight with no one else around caused him to look at her under a different perspective.

"Well," Hinata began, "I think you look really handsome, Naruto."  
"Thanks Hinata," Naruto replied, "that means a lot coming from you." Naruto still felt uneasy after Hinata complimented him.

"I can't believe I'm actually on a date with Hinata," Naruto thought, "I didn't think this would actually happen to me, but I'm kinda nervous around her. She's just so patient and kind while I'm sweating everywhere! I'm not as ready for this as I thought."

Hinata frowned as Naruto kept himself in his thoughts. She wondered why the loudmouthed ninja was silent all of a sudden. After complimenting him and feeling comfortable in his presence, she began to worry that she was doing something wrong.

"I hope Naruto doesn't think I'm too clingy or anything," Hinata pondered, "I worked so hard to gain the courage to be around him and I might be losing him now. I don't want that to happen."

Hinata took a deep breath and slid her hands up Naruto's arms until they reached his chin. She guided his head so that their eyes made contact. Hinata saw how flushed Naruto looked and instantly understood how nervous he felt. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes as she gently but passionately pressed her lips onto Naruto's. His eyes widened, his face turned crimson, and he was in shock when he realized what was happening. As Hinata pressed harder, he started to relax into it and pucker his lips. He closed his eyes to feel the full effect of Hinata's kiss.

Hinata had no experience with kissing but Naruto didn't mind; he enjoyed every second of it. He felt he could have kissed her for hours upon hours simply because he loved the contact. Unfortunately for him Hinata broke contact, which caused Naruto to pull back. He felt dazed but knew that the kiss was real. Hinata took another deep breath but blushed as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

"What did you do that, Hinata?" Naruto wondered.

"Because I love you, Naruto" Hinata replied confidently, "I would give you a thousand kisses to make you understand. You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you. I want you in my life for as long as I live, Naruto. I love you and I hope you will feel the same."

"That's what I thought." Naruto quickly leaned forward to initiate another kiss. This kiss caught Hinata by surprise. It caused her to moan with pleasure as Naruto experimented with his methods.

He gently bit Hinata's lower lip and softly kissed down her neck. Hinata felt a strange sensation but grew accustomed to it because it was Naruto that was pleasing her. She decided to imitate his actions by gently nibbling various spots on his neck, causing Naruto to let out light groans. The ninja couple experimented with each other with no interruptions from anyone. All they had surrounding them was the rough terrain, the flowing river, and the illumination from the moon and stars. All they had was each other.

Naruto took a deep breath after briefly breaking contact, but Hinata went in for another kiss. She didn't want to break her newfound contact with Naruto for any reason, so taking the initiative from time to time didn't faze her at all. Naruto made things more interesting by sliding his hand up her dress to feel her back. She widened her eyes but quickly grew to enjoy his touch on her back.

Hinata reacted by extending her tongue into Naruto's mouth. He used his tongue to fend hers off but the way Hinata shifted her body caused them to both fall back on the stone they were sitting on. Naruto slid both of his hands up Hinata's dress as her hands caressed his face while they kept kissing. Feeling more confident, Hinata straddled his hips to increase their pleasure. They enjoyed every second of it, especially Naruto. They continued until Hinata felt something poke her midsection. She sat up to look into Naruto's eyes. When Naruto opened his eyes, he blushed realizing what happened.

"Do you think your father would mind if you didn't come home tonight?" Naruto whispered.

"I don't think so," Hinata replied halfheartedly. The last thing on her mind was her father.

Without a word, Naruto stood up to carry Hinata. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck for better grip as he leaped from the riverside and through the forest in order to bring Hinata to his apartment. He knew he was moving very fast with Hinata, both literally and figuratively, but he didn't seem to care. All that was on his mind was pleasuring her throughout the night.

Within minutes, Naruto and Hinata were outside Naruto's apartment. As he reached for his keys, Hinata nibbled on his neck causing him to release a light groan. They entered the apartment, slammed the door shut, and started kissing each other against it. Hinata stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck to bring herself up to Naruto's height.

Both Naruto and Hinata felt more and more aroused as time went on. They had full intimacy in Naruto's apartment and the whole night to express how much they wanted each other. Naruto began to sweat as Hinata stuck her tongue into his mouth once again. All he could do is fend hers off with his own, enticing them even more.

"I still can't believe how sexy you are right now, Hinata," Naruto moaned.

Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and smiled without saying a word, she turned around to scope the dark apartment to find a bedroom. Picking up on this, Naruto led her to his room. The moon and stars illuminated the room to show the bed in plain sight. He leaned in to kiss Hinata again, but this time forcing them both to collapse on the bed. Naruto was more sensual with his kisses and touch while Hinata tugged on his shirt. He sat up to take off his shirt to expose his toned body to his lover.

Hinata studied Naruto's body with rapt attention, admiring every scar and every bruise he obtained over the grueling years of being a ninja. While Hinata looked at his body with lust in her eyes, he began to hesitate. At first he was more than ready to have sex with Hinata but as he took off his shirt, he felt slightly uncomfortable with the situation. Hinata released moans and groans out of her mouth anticipating Naruto to ravish her but Naruto wasn't reacting. She leaned up in order have their lips meet and gave him a long kiss of encouragement. Naruto still felt restive.

"Hinata are you absolutely sure you wanna do this?" Naruto asked as if he didn't already know the answer, "I don't want this to be something you regret forever."

"I'm sure, Naruto," Hinata whispered, "I want you so bad."

Hinata lifted her sundress over her head and dropped it on the floor, causing Naruto to ogle at her voluptuous body. He was astonished that she was not wearing a bra underneath, just her panties. His face turned crimson because he was much closer to sleeping with Hinata than he expected to be.

Choosing not to think about it much longer, Naruto forced Hinata back down on the bed and began kissing her again. Both lovers closed their eyes and slightly opened their mouths to increase the intensity of their kisses. He caressed her breasts then fervently nibbled on her neck, slowly moving down to her shoulders then her chest. He stuck his tongue out and used it to make circles around Hinata's left areola. His right hand gently pinched her right nipple, making her groan and arch her back.

Naruto tried his best to remain gentle because he thought of Hinata as a delicate flower. Despite thinking that she had a dirtier mind than she let on, he kept his inner demon at bay. He also didn't want to run the risk of neighbors ruining their good time. Although unsure of what to do, and hesitant to go any further, he wanted to pique Hinata's arousal until she reached ecstasy, so he kept up his methods of playing around with her chest by lightly sucking on them.

"Ahhh, don't stop Naruto," Hinata cried as Naruto sucked on her nipple.

Naruto shifted his body up in order to kiss Hinata on the lips. His tongue crashed into Hinata's mouth as he thrust his hips into Hinata's crotch, but he started feeling more uncomfortable.

Hinata felt something poke her left thigh and realized that Naruto still had his pants on. She rolled their bodies in order to get on top of him and slowly moved her hands down to his midsection. Naruto could feel her chakra on her fingertips and it caused him to moan with excitement. She bestrode him and slid his pants off his legs. Before she could remove his boxers, he let out a weep, worrying Hinata.

She leaned to kiss him but saw that he had tears in his eyes. This surprised her immensely. She assumed that since Naruto didn't reject her advances, he was ready to go further with her. Her straddling slowly came to a stop as she pulled him upright to let him breathe and sat on the bed. She bowed her head in shame, causing Naruto to feel remorseful.

"It's not you, Hinata," Naruto assured while wiping his tears, "It's me. I just don't know what to do."

Hinata widened her eyes as Naruto said those words. She didn't quite fathom what he meant.

"You were doing fine Naruto," she assured while tilting her head in confusion.

Naruto deeply inhaled before speaking again, "You keep telling me that you love me and how much I inspired you to become a better ninja, and now that we're here about to sleep together, I can't get those words out of my head."

Hinata was still confused by Naruto's puzzling word choice.

"You were the first person to tell me you love me, Hinata. And I still don't know what to say," Naruto confessed, forcing Hinata to fully understanding Naruto's viewpoint.

"I had no idea Naruto," Hinata replied.

"Yeah, with growing up without my parents and being the village pariah, I'm sure you can see why those words sound so foreign to me. I mean I still have flashbacks of you saying that more than I think about you rushing Pain. I know I always say how awesome it was when you defended me, but I still think about you telling me your true feelings. A lot."

Hinata was at a loss for words but she gripped Naruto's hand as he kept talking.

"I think what makes me feel nervous the most is knowing that you actually mean it, " Naruto continued, "You're willing to sacrifice your life for me and even have sex with me just to prove it. What am I supposed to do about that, just go along with it? I can't do that, Hinata. It doesn't feel right, my stomach feels all weird, and I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack because of you. I guess it means that…"

Naruto turned away from Hinata to wipe incoming tears. Hinata helped him by caressing his face with one hand while placing the other on his lap.

Naruto took a couple deep breath to calm down before tenderly looking into Hinata's eyes, "I love you too."

Hinata's heart skipped a couple of beats as Naruto muttered the words she longed to hear him say. She felt honored to finally have Naruto's love and wanted to celebrate by kissing him again. But before she could make a move, Naruto gave a light chuckle, "I swear, while we were at the river I was acting like you. Even now I feel like fainting, while you're acting all confident and impulsive. You pretty much swept me off of my feet and took my breath away, Hinata. I guess I've rubbed off on you, huh?"

"You did Naruto," Hinata answered while smiling, "I always wanted to catch up to you; to make you notice how strong I became."

"I've always known how strong you were Hinata," Naruto said with earnest, "I'm just so mesmerized by how much you've changed for the better. It's like I can't help but fall in love with you anymore."

Hinata gave Naruto a peck on the cheek and embraced him. Naruto returned the hug and kissed Hinata's forehead. When Naruto let go, he lied on his side and Hinata laid down right beside him, looking right in his eyes.

"Sorry if I ruined the mood, Hinata," Naruto muttered while stroking her midnight hair, "but I don't think we should…you know; at least not yet, not tonight."

"It's fine, Naruto," Hinata replied as she caressed his face, "Whenever your ready, I'm ready."

Naruto placed one of his arms on Hinata's backside, pulling her closer to him. "I'd like it if you stayed the night though."

"I'd love that."

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you too, Naruto."

The two lovers slowly kissed each other on the lips before Naruto drifted off to sleep. Hinata slid down to use Naruto's chest as a pillow, but not before appreciating how peaceful he looked while sleeping. He seemed calmer and happier now that he had a sleeping partner with him. She placed one of her arms on his bare stomach to feel his scars and bruises, tenderly tracing them. She took a deep breath, kissed Naruto on the cheek, and rested peacefully right beside him.

It was as if they were both shrouded with orange aura.


End file.
